Puppy Dog Pals-Friends Till The End
Friends Till The End LYRICS DAPHNE-when i was little i had a dream i was wishing to have a song team GIGI-the day i became a singer i ruined everything and her heart was full of anger DAPHNE-but now we are singing we are all friends and let's Forget everything GIGI-we are gonna to party all night and will just be right DAPHNE- oh yeah,we are friends till the end so party with me if you are my friend we are friends till the end oh oh oh oh oh oh ANNABELLE-friends are always there for you it's like we stick like glue LILA-every time you cry a real friend will make you try ANNABELLE-and real friends will do everything to cheer you up now that's everything of being a pup LILA-we are all here tonight this light is so bright ANNABELLE-oh yeah,we are friends till the end so party with me if you are my friend we are friends till the end oh oh oh oh oh oh KEIA-if you are feeling lonely you will get friends slowly because good friends are hard to find some of them are not kind but remember you are amazing anyway every week and every day just remember your friends are always in your heart because you are fun,beautiful and smart oh yeah,we are friends till the end so party with me if you are my friend we are friends till the end oh oh oh oh oh oh CUPCAKE-if you are friends you should trust each other tell your friend things that will make them wonder RUFUS-you need to be together and you will feel better CUPCAKE-if you are afraid you need to get out of that shade RUFUS-so show your enemies what you got because you hate them a lot CUPCAKE-oh yeah,we are friends till the end so party with me if you are my friend we are friends til the end oh oh oh oh oh oh HISSY-stay with your friends and you'll never be alone but please don't be on your own MARIA-you are always special you are in our level HISSY-if you are sad get up and don't get mad MARIA-don't cry and wipe your tears and we will protect you from your fears HISSY-oh yeah,we are friends till the end so party with me if you are my friend we are friends till the end oh oh oh oh oh oh ROLLY-we are all here in this stage (LILA-oh yeah) doesn't matter your age (LILA-doesn't matter,yeah) BINGO-we are all dancing (KEIA-oh dancing yeah) and singing (KEIA-oh yeah) ROLLY-all in this place (LILA-place) a smile in your face (LILA-oh yeah yeah) BINGO-we are having a great night (KEIA-right) and we can all see the light (KEIA-oh yeah) (rhythm) ALL-oh yeah,we are friends till the end (KEIA-friends till the end) so party with me if you are my friend (LILA-oh yeah party with me) we are friends till the end (KEIA and LILA-oh friends till the end) KEIA-oh oh oh oh oh oh LILA-friends till the end yeah yeah yeah ooh yeah writen by: Molly C. Quinn and Zendaya Category:Songs Category:Songfics